


Deux

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre séparait les gens et brisait les âmes, mais elle avait aussi le pouvoir d'en rapprocher.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 2





	Deux

**Deux**

La bataille faisait rage sur la plaine de Taitlean entre les forces de l’empire d’Adrestia et du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus. Tandis qu’ils affrontaient l’armée du roi Dimitri, les forces de la maison Gloucester les prenaient à revers pour aller occuper les territoires de la maison Fraldarius. Leur duc était mort, en même temps que Cornelia, c’était une occasion à ne pas manquer. 

Mais, tandis qu’Edelgard, le Professeure et la majeure partie de leur armée livrait bataille face au lion bleu, Petra et Bernadetta avaient été chargées d’une mission bien plus dangereuse. La princesse brigilène avait pris le commandement des chasseurs de son archipel et devait harceler l’Ordre de Seiros afin de les empêcher de rejoindre la bataille. Seteth, Flayn et Aloïs étaient déjà morts, il ne restait plus que Rhéa, qui avait considérablement changé durant ces cinq années de guerre, et Catherine. 

La petite troupe s’était installée en hauteur, camouflée par les fourrées, leurs arcs bandés et prêts à tirer. Si les chevaliers de l’archevêque essayaient de passer par là, ils devaient les ralentir autant que possible. 

“Ne mourrez pas, leur avait dit Edelgard avant qu’elles ne partent, je préfère devoir combattre sur deux flancs que de vous perdre toutes les deux.”

Mais malheureusement, la situation avait rapidement dérapé. Elles s’étaient retrouvées à devoir affronter plusieurs mages de foudre, menées par Manuela sur son chevalier pégase. Leur ancienne enseignante faisait une très bonne cible pour elles, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu’elles puissent viser sans devoir esquiver continuellement la foudre ennemie. 

\- Fuis ! hurla Petra en lâchant son arc pour sortir son épée 

Les soldats de son île natale avaient fait pareil. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! 

\- Tu as plus de rapidité que moi, nous allons les retenir aussi longtemps que possible. Rejoint Edelgard. 

Un éclair abattit un soldat à côté d’elle et le tua sur le coup. 

\- Adieu. 

La princesse de Brigid prit son élan avant de sauter et de dévaler la colline, suivie des siens . Elle planta son arme dans un chevalier de l’ordre de Seiros, qui tomba dans une flaque d’eau boueuse, avant de parer un coup latéral. Elle en esquiva plusieurs autres, décapita net un mage et passa à quelques centimètres d’un autre éclair. 

Court Bernie, pensa-t-elle, et vit. Vit pour voir les idéaux d’Edelgard se réaliser, vit pour que jamais plus un peuple ou une nation ne soit opprimé. Avec elle pour remplacer son père aux côtés de leur impératrice, leurs idéaux de justice et d’égalité allaient pouvoir se réaliser. 

Un autre soldat tomba à ses côtés, pourfendu par une épée orage. Manuela, leur ancienne infirmière et professeur attitrée des lions de saphir. Elle para son premier coup, avant de contre-attaquer rapidement et de lui entailler la cuisse assez profondément. Un second vint, qu’elle esquiva. Mais c’est alors qu’une flèche alla se ficher dans l'œil de la mage blanche, qui tomba en arrière. 

\- Bernie ! hurla Petra 

\- Je … Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. 

L’archère aux cheveux violets se joignit à elle et, ensemble, elles combattirent tout les ennemis qui avaient la folie de venir les affronter. Ensemble, elles étaient invincibles. À Deux. 


End file.
